Ib All Alone
by ShimaumaTheBeast
Summary: Made some major edits. Thanks to all who reviewed You helped me alot. Hope this one is a lot better. If it isn't please let me know. I can fix it again! :D


It was her own little world...

No mother nor father... No Garry... Not even Mary... Everyone was gone and she was stuck here... In that horrible art gallery. Ib silently stared at the Fabricated World. If she had only listened to Garry. She was so entranced though. When she saw her mother she was hypnotized. She heard no voices, she only saw that face. Her mother's beautiful face and those eyes.

She turned away from the painting, the memory of what she had done was causing her too much pain. She looked to the ground instead. Was she really going to live here from now on? She looked at the white walls of the hallway she was currently in. Lined with assortments of of paintings and even a few statues that would no doubt come alive if she tampered with them. This was her new home...? She shook her head. She refused to believe this! She would not live in this hell hole! This was Mary's world and she was not Mary! Ib walked through the gallery aimlessly hoping maybe to find something that would be of use to her. What was she supposed to do now? There was no other way out of this place. She continued down the series of dimly lit hallways until she came across one of the many enemies she and Garry had come across. A Lady in Red who was preoccupied with the daunting task of opening door. These things had always made it their goal to ruin her and Garry's plans of escape. Chasing them down and attempting to steal the very things that kept them alive. The roses. Ib stopped to think. If I gave her this i'd surely die. She looked down at her rose for a short second. What was this called again? She had heard the word before on the TV once.

_Suicide?_

She had heard stories about people killing themselves. Jumping off of bridges and buildings, cutting their wrists and necks, hanging themselves using ropes, cords, and such. Would what she was considering be considered suicide? Did the rules of the real world really even apply here though? If she did even attempt this, would it make her look weak? She shook her head and smiled sadly.

Then again...who was there to judge her?

A nine-year old committing suicide. This was something that was highly unlikely to happen in the real world. She nervously laughed. There was a strange shiver that crept up her spine. A kind of dark power. The real world. This wasn't the real world. This was hell. She would not stay here. One way or another she would leave this place and one way, the simplest way, was the one she chose. She needed something fast and painless and it was sitting right there.

Ib touched her rose. It didn't even feel real anymore. The rose was supposed to represent her life force correct? Did this mean she was no longer even a real girl? Just some fake foliage designed to look pretty? That tore it, she was ready. Those thoughts only assured her decision. She rose and stepped forward.

"Hey you! Yeah, you in the red! You want this piece of crap?" Ib shouted angrily brandishing the little flower.

The lady turned around and stared at the brown haired girl for a moment. The innocence and life that once resided in those beautiful red eyes was gone and dead. This was a whole new girl. One filled with rage and hate. One that looked as if she could kill without feeling any remorse. One that could still be adorable, yet completely ruin you. Just like Mary.

_"You remind me of the evil little brat Mary. Listen Ib, we're no longer enemies. Just the same inhabitants of this sad world. I've no reason to attack you anymore. I was only doing so before because I envied your humanity. Now you're just like me and everyone else here. From the headless statues to the ragged little dolls that run around through this place. You're no longer human. You may have the form and the thoughts, but ultimately you are nothing. Just the hollow shell of what you once were." _She turned away from the small child and dragged herself down another hallway. That little child that used to hold so much light and happiness was now nothing and she had no reason to hate her anymore.

Ib let those words settle. She was right. What had she become? A puppet? A ghost? A simple memory? Would anyone even remember her in the real world? All these thoughts spinning in her head at once, pounding on her brain like a thunderstorm relentlessly. Her rose fell from her hand and limply hit the floor. She truly was nothingness now and even if she did kill herself she'd just end up back in the same situation. She fell to the ground and began to cry. Why didn't she just go with Garry? Why did she even consider not going with him in the first place!? God she was so stupid sometimes. No matter how she thought about it, this was her fault in every way. She had ultimately dug her own grave as soon as she let go of Garry's hand. She deserved all the sadness and loneliness that would be coming her way.

There really was no one here. No one would remember her and no one would come looking for her. She deserved everything she was getting.  
She was truly all alone and she would be that way forever more.


End file.
